Impressions
by SheSailsShips
Summary: "Ethan?" she spoke, her fingers hovering over the tender skin where he had been struck. Matt and Emily share a moment during the events of 04x05. Missing scene, Matt/Emily, One-Shot.


**A/N:** For obvious reasons the cemetery scene in 04X05 pulls at my Memily heartstrings, so naturally I had to expand on what we didn't get to see. This piece came about after watching the episode for the 100th time, taking into account just how physical Matt's fight with Ethan really was. In the scene between Gideon and Matt, it's obvious he's walked away from the day's events with at least a black eye. I really wanted to explore a small moment where Emily notices this. I _really_ enjoyed putting this together (I have such a thing for missing scenes, as you can tell...), be sure to drop a line and let me know if you enjoyed it too!

* * *

><p>The gravel crunched under their feet, their breathing coming out in exhausted pants as they made their way to his car. She was virtually unharmed (<em>how was that even possible...?<em>)- they both knew she could walk, but neither of them seemed eager to separate from the embrace that brought them together in that forsaken tomb. With one arm securely around her waist, he lead her on as if to hold her up from sinking into the terror of the previous moments- and to keep her near so that she could never slip away like that again.

Matt had the vaguest impression of having been shot a couple hundred times with an EMD. His head was dizzy- dizzy with questions and...relief. Looking down at her a fresh wave coursed through his veins and he had force himself to look away before she caught him staring. They turned another corner- past graves that could have easily been hers- before the main entrance to the cemetery came mercifully into view. She let out a noise at the sight that signaled her own relief- she was really saved, she was leaving this place _alive_. The urge to do something impulsive- to reassure her once again- was cut short by Lester's voice piecing his ears.

"Matt- you guys okay? You should know there was no luck at the exits, Ethan remains at large-"

With a slight frown his grip on Emily was released and bringing his hand to his ear he answered,

"Alright. Get security to scour the main roads- we'll be okay here."

"Shall we have a medic on standby?"

Matt's frown deepened, _of course they would be heading straight to the ARC_- but with a glance at Emily he nodded,

"She seems to be alright, but it might not be a bad idea to have her checked out..."

Lester's response was a muffled one as he could be heard telling Jess to alert the infirmary, "Done, see you when you get here," he finally managed. Matt felt her eyes on him as he pressed his ear piece again, effectively shutting out the voice which had, just that morning, berated him for being so _stupid_ by her. His reckless actions concerning Emily were something he didn't want to focus on at the moment. Clamping down on Lester's condeming voice of truth- and his father's, which now invaded his mind like a disappointed whisper (..._you let Ethan get away to save her?), _he finally met Emily's paitent gaze.

"We're going to the ARC?"

Though he could see the glint of uncertainty in her dark eyes, Matt found solace in hearing the tone of her voice- so unlike those plauging him, and found himself offering her half a smile- his hand coming to her elbow as it seemed to crave the lost contact between them,

"Yeah, but it'll be okay-" he paused and swallowed, realizing that he almost had finished the sentence with _I promise_, but he couldn't do that anymore. Not after this. He had _promised_ to keep her safe and look how that had nearly turned out. He bit down on the vow he wished to give and proceeded with a low, "Not much further- come on."

She stared at him for a beat longer than necessary, (could she really read him that easily, see him wrestling his guilt?) but then nodded and they continued on, his hand still cradling her arm. It was then that he began to notice it. From the moment he turned the key the ignition, adrenalin- pure and exhilarating, had surged through his blood stream. Every jarring step he ran, every blow he took, every ounce of energy he exerted in the last hour had been driven by a resounding: _save her...save her...save her_.

And now he had. He had done it- and he was now _done_. The chemical that had so generously aided him, quite suddenly abandoned him. Clenching his jaw as they covered a few more yards, Matt realized with a pulse of discomfort that he now seemed to be relying on Emily's support as much as she was relying on his. He attempted to straighten up- but his body resisted. Ethan's unexpected attack, the impact of the shovel into his chest, had had enough force to knock him to the ground. And while his recovery to the shock had been quick, his ribs were not as fortunate- Matt felt their sharp protest with every breath.

As the last of the adrenalin ebbed from his system, the same cry of protest seemed to emanate from every inch of him. The struggle that had followed the shovel assault resulted in a painful throbbing over his left eye that he was sure was darkening by the second. But even the harm done by the fight did not compare to the damage of the fall. The way he had landed, without any time to brace himself- flat on his back, his leg at an odd angle, his head smacking against the stone- caused him to lean heavily against the car as they finally reached it.

He was breathing hard- they both were. Finally disentangled from her, his eyes where drawn to where Emily stood a few feet away- her pale cheeks contrasting against the strands of dark hair falling around her face, which had worked their way free through the day's events. His eyes followed hers across the headstones surrounding them. He needed to get her away from there. Summoning up the last of his strength he pushed off from the car and reached into his pocket for his keys.

"We should get going," he prompted as she turned towards him. She nodded silently, emotions lingering in her eyes he wished he could erase. He reached for the passenger door, looking to open it for her as she drew near him, but paused as she made no further motions. Uncertain, he glanced back at her and was surprised to see that a seriousness had settled over her features, driving away the haunted look that had been there moments before.

It occurred to him, suddenly, that perhaps she was reluctant to get back into a machine that she had been taken hostage- he made to say as much when she suddenly moved. In a fraction of a second she had halved the space between them, coming to stand barely an arms length away. Battling confusion and the urge to brush away loose curls of hair from her forehead, he met her intent gaze. Her head tilted slightly, and before he could register what she was doing, she had raised her hand to his cheek.

"Ethan?" she spoke, her fingers hovering over the tender skin where he had been struck. Matt found himself nodding, his confusion leaving him, replaced by a surge of adrenalin. Something in Emily's posture shifted, a greater softness entered her eyes,

"It looks painful."

Reading the concern in her voice, Matt attempted a small smile, "...I haven't really noticed."

Her lips curved, but her expression remained unconvinced. Silently she studied him, her fingers gracing his skin, leaving impressions there that would linger long after the bruise had gone. Her feather light ministrations ended with her soft palm coming to rest on his cheek,

"Thank you." Her voice was steady, but emotions flickered across her face. Matt felt himself tense, already shaking his head- he couldn't accept the gratitude she laid out for him. He had made too many mistakes; he was too much at fault. His lips parted to say as much, but then-

"Matt- are you there?"

Startled out of the moment, Matt blinked and pressed his fingers to his ear piece-

"Jess? You back at the controls?"

"Yes," she answered and he could practically hear the smirk in her voice, "I wanted you to know security was unable to locate anyone matching Ethan's description leaving the cemetery. Sorry."

Emily's touch fell from his face and she stepped back. A frown settled over Matt's features at the news and the space now separating them. Collecting himself, he remembered Jess was waiting on a response,

"Okay," he nodded, opening the passenger door, "there'll be other ways to track him- we'll talk at the ARC."

"Alright, see you when you get here."

Matt ended the call and met Emily's eyes with determination,

"They couldn't find him, but I will- let's get back to the ARC."

She nodded and slipped past him into the car. Shutting her door, Matt ignored the burning protest of his lungs and muscles- he was going to do exactly as he said this time- capture Ethan. Climbing into the driver's side Matt caught a glimpse of himself in the rearview mirror. His left eye had darkened- though, it was not the contact of a fist that lingered there, but rather the gentle impression of fingers.


End file.
